greenskyfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Chung
Elizabeth Chung is a character from the Game Series. Description Elizabeth is very small and fragile, and wears her thick black hair in a ponytail. Her profile reminds the other girls of that of Queen Nefertiti . She is shy, a trait that is described as a "gentle and friendly shyness". She is very clever and artistic , and she is a good diplomat, usually able to reconcile her arguing friends . She is also very quiet. Elizabeth has two younger sisters. After the death of her father, the family moves in a semi-basement apartment in Casa Rosada. Her grandparents live close by, and her grandmother usually comes to look after the two smaller children while Mrs. Chung is at work at the Cleaners. Later, Mrs. Chung gets a job at the Professor's store, A-Z Antiques. Activity Casa Rosada oopThe family moves in in late September. On her first day at the new school, Elizabeth meets April Hall and Melanie Ross, two older girls living in the same apartment house, who then escort her to Wilson School, where she is a fourth-grader. April and Melanie are initially reluctant to befriend her, as they do not want anybody else to "butt in their friendship", and more importantly, to learn about their "Egypt Game". However, Elizabeth's gentle character and delicate appearance makes an impression on them, and they end up telling her about their hobby. The Egypt Game Elizabeth is fascinated by the game and joins in. She, April, Melanie and Marshall keep visiting the abandoned storage yard, the scene of their game. However, a murder occurs in the area, and the children are not allowed to play outdoors anymore. They say you hang yourself at home and make costumes and accessories for the game. They manage to return to "Egypt" only after a month, when they break away from the Halloween trick-or-treating group. They are spotted by two of April's and Melanie's classmates, Toby Alvillar and Ken Kamata. April and Melanie soon fight with the boys telling them not to to tell anyone. Soon Elizabeth thinks of a compromise on letting the boys in the game and the boys don't tell. April and Melanie disagree but they soon agree and the boys eventually are let in the game. Soon, they are allowed to play outdoors again, and play in the storage yard each afternoon. The six kids make up their own alphabet and give themselves names; Elizabeth is Nefertiti (sometimes called Neferbeth), named after an Egyptian queen, and her symbol is a heart. She is not as imagitive or intentive as April, Melanie or Toby, and mostly prefers the role of a spectator. The Egypt Game She has a minor role in the book. She agrees with the idea of the new game and follows April and Melanie to the library to learn more about Gypsies; later participating at the first meeting, and breaking up the fights of her friends. During the winter holiday, she is away visiting relatives. When she returns, she learns that Toby ran away from home. They eventually find him sleeping in the storage yard and bring him food, but when two men pay a visit to the yard, Toby disappears. When they find the boy sleeping in a basement, she is scared and cries. Eventually, Toby's problems are solved and the six children are reunited. fuck fuck References